


I Know Everything

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon may know nothing but he knows what is worth knowing, Ygritte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle](battle.oxoniensis.org) for the prompt _knowledge_.

_You know nothing, Jon Snow_ she says and he believes her, almost. In her eyes, he knows nothing but inside his mind he knows everything that is worth knowing.

He knows the red of her hair, the fire inside her. He knows the sound of her breath, when she draws it sharply in as he enters her. He knows the taste of her when she’s wet and waiting for him to take her. He knows the hot, silky feel of her around his cock. He knows the crooked smile that means she’s close, the way her whole body tightens around him when she comes. He knows her calloused hands and her eager lips, her nails dragging over his skin and her teeth biting down.

He knows her and he’s happy not knowing anything else.


End file.
